


Nine ladies dancing

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [9]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: Cookies, M/M, and Fidd being a loving father, cause that's all we deserve, colouring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: Tate is over for the weekend before Christmas and they have some family fun.





	

Snow had been falling the entire day and didn't quit. Fiddleford and his son, Tate, were in the kitchen, making some Christmas themed cookies. Tate was sitting I front of the oven watching them slowly bake. His father, whilst keeping a watchful eye on his son, was cleaning up the kitchen table. Fidd suddenly stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of his lovers footsteps heading toward the kitchen. He listened until Ford appeared in the door way.   
"Good evenin'," Fidd smiled up at his partner. Ford walked over and hugged Fidd tight.   
"Good evening" he said softly as he planted a small kiss on the taller man.   
"What are you two up to in here then?" Ford asked as he looked down at Tate staring up at him.   
"We're bakin' cookies" Tate smiled as looked back at the oven.   
"I see" said Ford as he looked at the cluttered mess of cookie dough, mixing bowls and cutlery taking up the counter.   
"I'll clean it up later" Fidd whispered as he rested his head on Fords shoulder.   
"Now who's excited?" Fidd asked, beaming a smile down at his son.   
"ME!" Tate exclaimed and started jumping up and down.   
"Why? For what?" Ford asked in such a tone it was hard to know if he was kidding or not.   
"ITS CHRISTMAS!" Tate shouted at Ford.   
"Oh yeah. What did you ask for?" Ford asked as moved to a chair and sat down. He then pulled out his journal and began to draw some last bits of detail to one of his sketches.   
"Some colouring pencils, a football, a dolphin, a baseball glove and toy car" Tate listed as he clambered onto the chair opposite Ford.   
"A dolphin?" Ford raised a brow looking up a Fidd, who was cleaning up the counter. Fidd just smiled and resumed at the washing up.   
"Yeah, A blue one" he smiled. "What'cha drawin'?" Tate asked as he looked at Fords journal. Ford looked down at his drawing of a dragon and smiled.   
"It's a dragon"   
"Wow. I like dragons" Tate said as he tried to crawl on the table to get a better look.   
"Really? This is a dragon I've encountered-"   
"Eh hem" Fidd glared across the room at Ford. Fidd didn't want Stanford discussing the supernatural around Tate. He didn't want him getting scared or deciding to go explore the woods for the creatures Ford talks of.   
"Th-this is a dragon I-i just wanted to draw" he stuttered trying to fix his mistake.   
"My pa made me a robot hat looks like a dragon" he said proudly as he concentrated hard on the drawing.   
"It's got no fire" Tate pointed out as he peered closer at the book.   
"Cause this dragon shoots water instead of fire" Ford informed, clicking his pen.   
"You should colour it in" said Tate, looking up at Ford.   
"What colour?"   
"Purple" he stated and dug into his pencil case for the purple. 

He gave a victorious smile when he pulled out a slightly chewed purple pencil. Tate then handed it to Stanford. The man took it into his hand cautiously before flipping it in his fingers, so the lead faced the page. Tate watched in awe as Ford skilfully coloured in the illustration. Fidd smiled to himself as he washed up a mixing bowl, listening to Tate's comments. 

The ring of the timer startled every one. Fidd dropped a knife into the sink causing water to splash in his face, Stanford just barely jogged himself and coloured outside the lines. Tate jumped out of his seat and rushed toward the oven, impatiently trying to hurry his father.   
"Pa come on!" He groaned and pull on Fiddleford's trousers.   
"I'm comin', hold yer horses" he stated and put on a large oven glove before pulling the handle of the oven. A burst of heat radiated from the oven, warming their faces. Tate giggled at the sensation before turning his attention back at the cookies. 

Stanford peered up as the enticing smell wafted across the room to him. He saw Fiddleford's face light up as he pulled out the tray and setting it on the counter. Tate reached up to try and sneak one.   
"Tate!" Fidd snapped and pushed his hand away "you gotta let 'em cool first" he warned "ya didn't burn yourself did ya?" He asked in a concerned tone as he checked over Tate's hand.   
"I'm fine pa" he stated and pulled his hand away from Fiddleford's grip. He then hurried back to see Ford's progress on the dragon. 

An hour later Stanford and Fiddleford were climbing the stairs to Tate's bedroom. Fiddleford carrying Tate in his arms. The child had passed out after eating too many cookies and was now sleeping contently, crumbs littering his face. Fiddleford smiled down at his son when he began to mutter in his sleep about dragons.   
"The things you put in his head" the taller man uttered as he reached the door of Tate's room.   
"He's a smart kid that likes to learn" Stanford stated as he reached for the door handle and opened it up.   
"That's because he's my kid, Stanford" Fiddleford justified as he stepped into the room and made his way over to the bed. Ford smiled as he followed closely behind. 

Gently Fidd set him down in the bed, pulling the covers over Tate to keep him warm. Fidd leaned down and kissed his forehead.   
"Night darlin'," he whispered as he stood back up, Stanford leaning his head on his shoulder. Watching him sleep contently probably dreaming of blue dolphins and purple dragons.


End file.
